Great Twilight Stories
by EdwardandBellafoheva
Summary: Looking for a Story to read? There is now a list of stories that you can look through. Update whenever one wants. Lok on my favorites as well. I can go into more detail on any story on a seperate chapter if you want. Awesome stories of all things Twilight
1. Chapter 1

Great Twilight Stories

Story: Find Your Match

Summary: Eveyone is human and living in Seattle. Bella is forced to get a profile on a popular dating site. First, she is furious, and then she finds a guy. Chaos ensues, people get yelled at, Bella dances, Rose may sing, and Alice may get stuck in traffic on a mall trip...

Twilight - Fiction Rated: T - English - Humor/Romance

Author: Arikatekiku

My Personal Note: Once you read this please vote on it, I am dying for an update. All you need to do is vote, and in this case what song a certain someone should sing. It is a great and funny story.

Story: Across the Ocean

Summary: In one quick and thoughtless act, Bella Swan sends a letter in a bottle across the ocean. It reaches England, where Edward Cullen finds it, and begins their correspondence, one that leads to more than either of them could expect. AH

Twilight - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Humor

Author: Annilaia

My Personal Note: This is such a sweet and cute story. You must read it if you like fluff and believe in fate

Story: boycotts and Barflies

Summary: AU everyone is Human and living in Portland. The girls decide to boycott boys and the guys make a bet to keep them from dating the 'wrong kind of girls' what happens when they all stop looking for love? ExB, JxA, RxEm

Twilight - Fiction Rated: M - English - Romance/Humor

Author: vjgm

My Personal Note: Hilarious and Sweet. She is a great author

Story: Family Therapy Cullen Style

Summary: Carlisle has had it with the children's constant bickering so he sends the Cullen's to family therapy. Suicidal Edward, Bella's fear of commitment, Alice addicted to shopping, Rosalie's hostility, Emmett and Japer's gambling..who will survive? FUNNY

Complete - Twilight - Fiction Rated: T - English - Humor/Drama

Author: vjgm

My Personal Note: Funniest story I have ever read on Fanfiction. You will get tons of laughs with this story

**Authors Note: I will continue to do chapters like these, but if you pm me a title of a story (any story) to ask me what I think, I will happily put it on here. Only It might have a chapter or its own stating what I like, what I didn't. Positives Negatives and whats different about it from other stories :D **


	2. Chapter 2

Story: While We Deceive

Author: unliklystory

Summary: AU Human: Bella already has a boyfriend when she moves to forks. Edward will bet anything to win her heart, but will he gamble away his chance at true love? R&R

Twilight - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Friendship - Chapters: 5 - Words: 12,588 - Reviews: 120 - Updated: 12-14-07 - Published: 12-5-07

Personal Note: Makes you wait with anticipation, don't be afraid to yell at the author to update, but she hasn't updated in awhile. It makes you laugh and can make you mad. Sometimes I wish Edward was alive so I could smack him.

Story: Royal Sun

Author: RacheLuvMe

Summary: Bella Swan is the princess of France and is engaged to Edward Cullen, the prince of England. They have never met. When Bella goes to live with the royal family, she'll discover something that she shouldn't. Rated T just in case! finally finished!

Complete - Twilight - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 19 - Words: 33,980 - Reviews: 690 - Updated: 8-19-07 - Published: 2-17-07

Personal Note: I saw this story right away and loved it. I love stories like this. It is like a fairy tale/ historical fiction/duh twilight. YAY!!!!

Story: Loyalty and Love

Author: Chedea

Summary: Edward Cullen has left his family to join the Volturi. He is among the elite, respected, feared and envied. Can one human girl, placed under his charge to become a vampire, detroy all of this? What will win out, his loyalty or his love?

Complete - Twilight - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 20 - Words: 82,390 - Reviews: 576 - Updated: 6-21-07 - Published: 6-4-07

Personal Note: I love, love, love this story. It's so funny and totally cute. Yet, it made me way to antsy. Chedea is a fantastic writer.

Story: I'm not Falling for You

Author: ronOReds

Summary: Bella get's picked to be on a dating reality show! How will the guys show their love and who will be the last one standing!

Twilight - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 15 - Words: 51,364 - Reviews: 1464 - Updated: 2-3-08 - Published: 12-17-07

Personal Note: So funny especially when other characters from other places come in.


	3. Chapter 3

Story: The Vampire of the Opera

Story: The Vampire of the Opera

Summary: Bella is kind, smart, pretty and living the perfect life. Until Edward Cullen comes along and kidnaps her, that is. Edward is cruel, miserable, in love with Bella Swan and isn't about to let her go that easily. Re-make of The Phantom of the Opera. AU.

Twilight - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 10 - Words: 32,861 - Reviews: 399 - Updated: 6-6-08 - Published: 3-3-08

Author: Madame Meg

Personal Note: I LOVE phantom of the opera…not as much as Twilight, but still. When I found this, it was perfect. All the details are correct for both POTO and Twilight.

Story: The Beautiful War

Summary: 1700'a Bella's French and Edwards British, the 7 years war is going on but they both meet while the British are attacking Quebec, she is about to die but something about her makes Edward want to protect her, will this war get in the way, or will they find

Twilight - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 3 - Words: 2,472 - Reviews: 9 - Updated: 6-8-08 - Published: 6-7-08

Author: under-the-ocean

Personal Note- A new story with a GREAT idea. I look forward to see how the author is going to play this out. Needs certain amount of reviews to continue next chap. So review.

Story: China Doll

Summary: All Bella ever wanted was love from her father, King Charlie. But when he starts to love her in the wrong way, she escapes, disguised. A vampire prince called Edward saves her from starvation, but can he save her from her father that pursues her? AU.

Twilight - Fiction Rated: M - English - Romance/Angst - Chapters: 10 - Words: 40,664 - Reviews: 553 - Updated: 6-3-08 - Published: 3-3-08

Author: Madame Meg

Personal Note: This story never updates quick enough. If I ever see it in my inbox of my email, I have to read it first even if there are other more important things to deal with.

Story: In The Midst of Retail Drama

Summary: Bella and Edward work for the same retail company. What happens when Edward transfers to Bella's store? AU. Everyone is HUMAN. First FanFic

Twilight - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance - Chapters: 17 - Words: 76,513 - Reviews: 353 - Updated: 5-26-08 - Published: 2-15-08

Author: V's Peach

Personal Note: A VERY cute story. I really like all human stories, but there are a lot all human stories that are similar to each other. This one is refreshingly unique.

**Authors Note: I will continue to do chapters like these, but if you pm me a title of a story (any story) to ask me what I think, I will happily put it on here. Only It might have a chapter or its own stating what I like, what I didn't. Positives Negatives and whats different about it from other stories :D **


End file.
